Things are Not As They Seem
by DemonicLime
Summary: Taking place at Hogwarts during the year of the Triwizard Tournament and strarting just before the Yule Ball takes place, this story, full of insane plot twists, mainly focuses on Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, and others.
1. Cedric's Success

This is the extremely short introduction to what is probably going to be a story with many chapters (which are hopefully going to be much longer than this one). It takes place during the year of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts and starts just before the Yule Ball, but instead of focusing on Harry's very dramatic life at this time, this fic is about Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, and a few others who have some sort of connection to them. This has many surprising (and not so surprising) plot twists (hence the title). It also includes a little slash, so if that kind of thing grosses you out, protect your virgin eyes by not reading this story.

* * *

"Hey, Ced! D'you finally ask her?" Roger Davies asked Cedric Diggory very excitedly and a little too loudly, as the latter sat down next to him and two of his friends from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team at a table in the library during break, causing Madam Pince, who was dusting off some ancient books a few shelves away, to give him a deadly stare.

"Yeah, I actually did this time," answered Cedric, who had just as much excitement in his voice as Roger but much less volume, "and she said yes!"

"Wait, who are we talking about here? Who're you going with, Cedric?" inquired one of the Ravenclaw Chasers, whose name was Joe.

"Only the sexiest girl in the school, as Cedric calls her," Roger, in a mocking voice, answered for Cedric, "though I sure as hell wouldn't mind going with her myself."

"BLOODY HELL, CEDRIC!" exclaimed Roger's other friend, a Beater named Greg in a loud whisper, who appeared to just have figured out an extremely exciting and important secret, "YOU ASKED FLEUR DELACOUR TO THE BALL, AND SHE SAID YES!?

"No, asking Fleur is Roger's job," said Cedric, who couldn't quite conceal the huge smile now spreading across his face along his highly amused tone of voice, "although I'm not so sure if the second part of your statement will be true for him."

"WHAT?" yelled Roger at the top of his lungs in mock anger, "THERE'S NO DAMN WAY SHE'D TURN THIS DOWN, AND IF SHE DOES, THEN SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT, DOES SHE? Oh, and Fleur technically doesn't go to our school, Greg." Even though Roger's second statement was somewhat quieter than the first, the damage was done. Madam Pince was screeching at the four boys to the hell out of her library, thus doing the same thing she was kicking them out for. Cedric, Roger, Joe, and Greg didn't have time to think about the irony of the situation, though. Madam Pince was infamous for charming heavy books to chase misbehaving students out of the library, hitting them repeatedly in the backs of their heads in the process (Roger had personally experienced this), so the four of them, Roger in the lead, sprinted as fast as they possibly could out of the library, stopping only when there were a good three floors between them and Madam Pince.

Panting and laughing their asses off at the same time, Cedric, Roger, Joe, and Greg found a nice spot in a corridor to hang out until classes resumed.

"Why were you guys hanging out in the library, anyways?" asked Cedric, who honestly couldn't think of a more illogical place to be with Roger.

"We were _going_ to get that essay from Flitwick out of the way, but Roger made sure that didn't happen," answered Joe.

"I'll get the essay done tonight in about two seconds, and then I'll let you two copy it," said Roger dismissively, "but let's get back on the subject of who Ced's taking to the ball.

" I'm going with Cho Chang," said Cedric, smiling.

"Can you elaborate on that? You know, tell us exactly what happened when you asked her down to every last detail?" asked Roger, but before Cedric had a chance to begin to describe his awkward, embarrassing, and yet successful encounter with Cho, the bell signaling the end of break sounded, and Cedric headed for Transfiguration while other three started off to Herbology.


	2. It Takes Two to Tango

Although Cedric was, at the present time, somewhat pissed off at some of his Hufflepuff friends for wearing those stupid "Support Cedric Diggory" badges and making him look like an arrogant prick, he chose a seat next to them upon his arrival in Transfiguration. He pretended to listen to their conversation about how he was going to own Harry Potter during the Second Task while really revisiting what happened with Cho inside his head. It had been by far the most humiliating situation of his life, but the outcome had been so rewarding that he couldn't help himself from thinking about it. Even when Professor McGonagall arrived at the front of the classroom and told everyone to shut up and pay attention, Cedric found it increasingly hard to do the second part (not something that was commonplace for him). Eventually, he just gave up and went back into his daydreaming.

Cedric had resolved that morning at breakfast to ask Cho to the ball the next time he spotted her, whenever that was. He decided that if he waited much longer, she would be taken. The problem was that just as he was walking out of the Great Hall, determined to follow his plan and extremely elated by it, already deciding what exactly to say to her, his chance came a little too early. Cedric was so excited that watching where he was walking was of as little importance to him as what McGonagall was saying at the present time. He crashed with great force into someone walking into the Hall, which irritated him immensely. How the hell was he supposed to think clearly about how to convince Cho to go with him with the throbbing pain in his head? Without even looking to see whom he had crashed into, Cedric yelled, "That hurt goddamn it! How I'm I supposed to ask Cho Chang out when I've got a fucking brain injury?" Right after he uttered the last word, he wished he hadn't, for his eyes finally caught sight of the person he had collided with.

"Well, you could start by not being an asshole to her," advised Cho Chang.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Cedric, highly embarrassed, feeling his face turning redder by the second, "I didn't see it was you."

"Obviously. If you had, you wouldn't have crashed into me at all, would you? You were hunched over so low, staring at the floor with so much concentration, that you managed to bump heads with someone a foot shorter than you. Good job."

"I know. I'm an idiot."

"That you are."

"Wait, hold on a minute," said Cedric, who had just realized something that, while it made him no less of an idiot, made Cho equally an idiot, as well as a hypocrite, "If _you_ had been watching where you were going, you would've seen me coming and avoided the collision." Just like his first statement that occurred during this uncomfortable encounter, he wished it had not slipped out of his mouth. If he had let Cho insult him and repeatedly agreed that he was the dullest person to have ever brandished a wand, there would still be a slight chance she would go to the Yule Ball with him. Now, though, he reasoned, his chances were surely completely ruined. It therefore surprised him enormously to see that Cho was smiling.

"Well, Diggory, you certainly aren't the dumb pretty boy I perceived you to be. You were actually intelligent to think about what happened and realize that I was at just as much fault as you were. Also, you weren't too much of a pussy to contradict a girl you find attractive to get me to fuck you. Because of that, to the question you were planning to ask me, I say yes."

Cedric, amazed and positively dazed at his luck said, "Great…I'll see you later, then. Got to get to class now, see." And with that not so smooth farewell, he stumbled off to his first class.

"Diggory!" The shrill voice of Professor McGonagall pierced into his fantasy and brought him back to reality, where he sat in the center of her classroom. "Are you daydreaming, or is it just normal for you to drool?" As the class cracked up, and his friend, who was sitting next to him, made fun of him, Cedric decided that the cause of his drooling must've been the fact that he had a clear image in his mind of what Cho had been wearing that morning, and it certainly wasn't her full school uniform.

After some lecturing from McGonagall about how he would fail his N.E.W.T.'s next year if he didn't focus and a fair amount of being laughed at by his friends for his drooling, Cedric gladly left Transfiguration.

On his way down to the dungeons for Potions, he spotted Cho emerging from them (though, thankfully, this time they did not crash). She called out to him, "Cedric, meet me in the Entrance Hall after your last class." Knowing nothing better to do or say, Cedric merely nodded, while, naturally, his friends laughed at him and forced him to retell what he had been thinking about all throughout Transfiguration.


End file.
